Two Worlds Collide
by SilentCryingEyes
Summary: What would happen if the Fang Gang and the Charmed Sisters met each other from a vision from Cordy and a Premonition from Phoebe? This is my first fic EVER and I would really appreciate feedback of any kind. Thanks!
1. The Sleep Over

Angel/Charmed  
  
Silence crept through the hallways of the Hyperion. Such serenity was rare to enjoy while staying at the hotel. Lying in his room, Wesley was about to doze off into a restful nap when he heard the complaining from the warriors barging in to the lobby.  
  
"What is it with us and Baskin Robins? I swear, we have the worst luck there. We can never enjoy decent ice cream without being attacked by some kind of demon!"  
  
A very strawberry covered complaining Cordelia walked to her desk to retrieve wetnaps for her and the rest of the gang.  
  
"Did you see the size of that thing. Mike Tyson had nothing on it." Gunn said while trying to wipe off some rockyroad that was clinging to his clothes. Angel trailed behind waving his weapon in the air.  
  
"Machete. Never leave home without it." He grinned at the others.  
  
"Well thank goodness that you brought it or else we could have been in more trouble." Fred exclaimed while she fell onto the couch.  
  
Cordelia came back into the lobby and gave everyone a wetnap except for Angel who didn't get ice creamed during the whole siege. "Angel, How in the hell did you not get ice cream all over you while the rest of us are drowning in it?"  
  
"Vampire speed." He said smugly.  
  
"Not fair" Gunn complained from the couch while sitting next to Fred.  
  
"Ditto" Fred agreed.  
  
Angel looked at her as if she had gone even more crazy. "Ditto?"  
  
"Yeah, you know from ghost?" Angel still looked lost.  
  
"Angel?" Cordelia interrupted "You've never seen ghost with the oh-so-hot- Patrick Swayze?"  
  
He just lowered his to look at the floor to hide his embarrassement.  
  
"Man," Gunn said "That movie is a huge chick flick and even I've seen it. It's a classic."  
  
"Oh, we are so going to have to watch Ghost on movie night so we can bring Angel into the 21st Century. It's one of my favorite movies. It's just so romantic." Cordelia added dreamily.  
  
Angel secretely liked the idea of spending time with Cordelia, even if it was just to watch a movie he never even heard of, but she seemed to think highly enough of the movie to drool about it.  
  
Everyone was too busy arguing over what snacks they were going to have at movie night that they didn't even notice Wesley come downstairs.  
  
"Ahem" Everyone turned to see a very unkempt pissed off Wesley at the head of the stairs.  
  
"If some people could keep the noise level down a bit, other people may be able to sleep after long hours of researching prophecies that have yet been translated." after saying that, he went back to the guest room he was using to get some sleep.  
  
"Whoa" Gunn said softly enough so only the others could hear.  
  
"Yeah, talk about rude" Cordelia agreed.  
  
"Well, I guess this one prophecy is really important if he didn't want to come with us to get ice cream." Angel added.  
  
"I know what you mean, I mean when I couldn't find a book that was missing at the library while I worked there I would spend my whole day looking for it and I would get really moody and no one would talk to me cuz they knew I would say something that I would have regret later, until I found the book I was looking for." Fred rambled.  
  
"Ooookay, how about we all get washed up and turn it in for tonight. I mean it's really late we could all stay the night here at the hotel. Ohhh it's like a sleepover. Ohhh this is going to be fun." Cordelia said deviously with a slight evil grin.  
  
"I'm cool with that. Let me just go back to my apartment and get some clothes." Gunn said while getting up and heading toward the door.  
  
"Yeah,I've never been at a sleepover before. I'll just get washed up and put my pj's on." Fred said happily while running up the stairs to her room.  
  
Angel and Cordelia were left in the lobby alone together.  
  
"Well I'll just go up to my room and go to bed." Angel said while walking up the stairs.  
  
"Hold it!" Cordelia yelled "Where do you think you're going? You're not going to bed, we're having a sleepover so don't spoil it. You've got to join the fun!"  
  
"Cordy, I've never done the sleepover thing" Angel said real low.  
  
"Well, then I'll give you a quick introduction. All you do is try to stay up all night, talk about crushes, pig out on junk food, truth or dare, and just have a good time with friends. So don't worry you're with friends and we'll have a hell of a sleepover. Ok?"Cordelia helpfully added while walking toward Angel on the stairs to come face to face with him.  
  
"Ok." Angel gave in.  
  
Cordelia had the biggest smile on her face that he couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Good, I'll make sure we have fun. And we'll try not to wake Wesley which will be very hard because of what I got planned for tonight."  
  
Cordelia walked up the rest of the stairs to the room she usually uses when she stays over the hotel for a nice shower.  
  
Angel stood in the middle of the stairs thinking about how tonight is going to be. "A sleep over? This was going to be interesing." Angel said to himself and then he went to his room to get ready. 


	2. Donald Duck VS Taz

The story takes place in the middle of season three, but there will be no pregnant Darla or connor. Sorry, for the confusion, still getting used to writing fanfiction. I'm not sure which season I'll use for Charmed but there is no Prue. Just, Paige, Phoebe, and Piper.  
  
30 MINUTES LATER  
  
Everyone was downstairs in there sleeping ware. Cordelia wore blue silk shorts with a matching tanktop, Fred wore a flannel pajama pant set, Gunn wore boxers with taz on the back and Angel wore black silk boxers. Angel was still confused about this whole sleepover thing. Cordelia brought down blankets and pillows for each person and laid them on the lobby floor next to eachother.  
  
Cordelia was in the kitchen getting the snacks, Fred was helping her out. Gunn and Angel stood on the side watching them.  
  
"Alright, the margaritas are ready. Gunn can you get the snacks." Cordelia said. She walked out of the kitchen and Angel trailed along while Gunn and Fred were getting the snacks. Angel was having second thoughts about the sleepover.  
  
Everyone settled on the blankets and started drinking the margaritas. After the first one Fred was getting tipsy and giggling non-stop. Cordelia seemed to handle her liquor better but the signs were showing that she was on the edge of getting really drunk and she joined Fred in her giggle fest. Angel and Gunn just watched the woman laughing over any little thing, they held there liquor better than the women but they could feel a nice buzz coming on. The guys just couldn't help but laugh along with them.  
  
"Okay, since we have just consumed enough alcohol to calm our nerves and our better lack of judgement how about we play a game?" Cordelia offered.  
  
"Ohhh, what kind of game?" Fred asled curiously.  
  
"How about Truth or Dare?" Cordelia said evily.  
  
"Truth or Dare?" Angel asked cautiously.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that. Nothing good ever comes out of this game" Gunn added.  
  
"Oh hush up you big babies. I think It'll be showwwwwwwww much fun" Fred slurred.  
  
"Fred, honey, if the big babies don't want to play with us then we shouldn't force them." Cordelia very slyly said as though they couldn't play such a highschool game.  
  
As being the big men of the group, and the way that Cordelia was looking soooo smug that they would chicken out, they decided to play.  
  
"Man, we are sooo not gonna let Barbie talk to us like that are we. We got a reputation to protect as big bad asses." Gunn happily slapped Angel on the back.  
  
"Oh yeah, Gunn, you look so big and bad with Taz stamped on your ass, huh?" Cordelia bit back obviously noting that Gunn never liked anyone saying anything about his wardrobe.  
  
"I mean Angel has taste, look." She pointed to his black silk boxers. Cordelia couldn't help but notice the way that weren't too tight but hugged his butt in all the desirable right places. Stop! she chastised herself. She shouldn't be thinking that no matter how much she wish she could see more.  
  
"Hey, don't diss Taz! He is the best character EVER! And I think I can pull off strutting Taz around. Cuz I can make him look good." He said with the upmost smugness. He will not have Cordy second guessing his underwear selection.  
  
Fred on the other hand didn't mind at all. She thought Charles was a very good looking kind with one heck of a stomach and chest. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous toward the cartoon character.  
  
Angel felt a little relaxed from the Margaritas and was enjoying the way that Cordelia was finally telling Gunn how ridiculous those boxers look on him. He would have made a sly remark but men do have to stick together and ever since Cordy and Fred became closer they made one heck of a team. Fred seemed always more confident when she was around Cordy. So the two of them together were deadly.  
  
"Charles, I must agree with Cordelia, that character is very silly. Why don't you try Donald Duck? Now he's a cool character." Fred proudly said. She finally got her revenge on the character by calling it silly! Even though it wasn't such a great vengeance plot.  
  
"I have to agree with Fred" Angel finally added after watching the fight between Gunn and Cordelia. "Donald Duck is way better than Taz. He's way funnier and that Ducky voice? I mean come on!"  
  
Gunn and Cordelia were looking at him as though he were your regular nut job on the street corner. But Fred looked happy that someone was siding with her.  
  
Cordelia snapped out of her shock and grinned back at Gunn.  
  
"Angel is right Gunn. Donald Duck would look way better on that cute butt of yours."  
  
Gunn was being ganged by everybody and he thought that he could trust a fellow male comrade to help him out of this situation, but nooo, he had to add his own two-cents in. He angrily turned to Angel and said "Man, you're supposed to be sticking up for me! and what do you know about Donald Duck!"  
  
Now that was a valid point, Cordelia thought. How could she not have asked sooner why the broody vampire would know about Donald Duck. Gunn, Fred, and Cordelia were looking at him obviously to solve this little mystery.  
  
" Well I was up earlier than usual on a Saturday morning and no one was here. Well, except for Fred, but I didn't want to wake her up. So, I was in my room going through my books to see if I could read anything, but I wasn't in the mood to, so I just turned on the T.V. and this little duck was jumping up and down on the tv wearing a shirt with NO pants. I thought it was funny so ever since then I watch him." Angel dilligently responded.  
  
"No wonder you're always late coming downstairs when we're here. But I never thought I would hear a creature of the night confessing that he watches Saturday morning cartoons." realization finally dawned on Cordelia as well as the urge to laugh as hard as she coould. But thinking about Angel in his room watching Donald Duck on the television screen was too funny to put into words.  
  
"I was always wondering where those weird noises were coming from." Fred said.  
  
As if on cue, girls were rolling around on the floor holding their sides since they were laughing so much.  
  
Gunn just had his hand over his mouth to hide his huge smile and to laugh at the vampire, but Angel could see the amusement in his eyes. And didn't appreciate the way that he was the reason they were laughing so hard.  
  
All of a sudden Cordelia was thrashing around and Angel immediately knew what was happening. He had her in his arms before she could hurt herself even more. He hated to see her this way no matter how many times she said it was fine. Gunn and Fred knew the routine. Gunn went to get the pad and paper, while Fred was getting the water and pain killers. They both quickly raced by to Cordelia add their own comfort and strength. After a minute the thrashing slowed and Cordelia started taking deep breaths to concentrate.  
  
"Cordelia, are you ok?" Cordelia heard the fear in his voice and it broke her heart to know that she caused him to feel that way.  
  
"Yeah, just a little dizzy." Angel helped her sit up straight againt the round couch in the middle of the lobby.  
  
Fred gave Cordelia four painkillers and a glass of water to wash them down.  
  
Cordelia took another deep breath and started to tell them her vision.  
  
  
  
Should I add another chapter or stop while I'm ahead? I'll appreciate anything you have to say! 


	3. The Charmed Ones

Phoebe, Paige, and Piper all had a horrible day.  
  
Paige had a ton of work at the office dealing with an abusive father who beats up his drug-addicted wife in front of their two children. 'Yay. What fun.' She thought.  
  
Phoebe's relationship with Cole wasn't getting any better. No matter what Cole says, him being a demon endangers her and her sisters and she won't accept that.  
  
Piper, being the upcoming mother of the household, was worrying about Leo and when she would see him again to give him a piece of her mind. 'How can he just leave me here and not even help me out! I mean we're both new at this, so he could at least help out with the morning sickness! But noooooo he has all of these charges that get more attention from him than he gave to her' Not at all frustrating.  
  
So all the sisters, to relieve the work and relationship stress, went back to the house to relax in their own way.  
  
Phoebe was in her room, drinking a coke, reading Chicken Soup for the Soul. 'What would people know about demon boyfriends and being an all powerful with? Of course NO ONE!' So instead of her just reading even more depressing stories she left her room to find Paige. 'Maybe we can paint the town red and drink our miseries away! she thought happily. She really needed to cut loose.  
  
She found Paige in the kitchen working on her latest potion.  
  
"Oh, Paige" she called in a sing-sing voice as she ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Hmmm" she replied without looking up from her pot full of ingrediants.  
  
" How would you feel about taking a day off today? We don't have any demons to worry about and we've been toooo stressed about our works, so I thought we could dance the night away at a club tonight. You game?"  
  
"Mmmhmmm" Paige replied to focused on how much newt eyes to put in the potion.  
  
"Paige? Are you even listening" Phoebe asked even more frustratedt than before.  
  
"Mmmhmm" Paige answered still figuring out if it was one teaspoon or two teaspoons of crocodile tears she needed to add to give the potion a clearer appearance.  
  
Phoebe, obviously not a patient person as she was, tried another tactic to get her sisters attention.  
  
'One............ Two............. Three...........'  
  
"PAIGE!!!!" She yelled as loud as she could knowing full well that the neighbors two blocks away heard her.  
  
Paige, being too intent in her work, was caught off guard by Phoebe's loud call of her name, caused her to add too much baisley in the potion which exploded right in front of her face.  
  
The small explosion caused a thick fog to envelope the whole kitchen.  
  
Phoebe, while coughing from the lack of air, opened all the windows to get the fog out. When it was all cleared Phoebe looked at Paige behind the stove.  
  
"Damnit Phoebe! What do you want? I spent my whole afternoon on that potion!" Paige yelled while stomping over to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe, while walking backwards toward the wall, tried to calm down her sister. " Hey, I'm sorry! Really! I was just asking you if you would like to go out?" She finished saying when she ran into the wall.  
  
Paige, already furious, trapped her against the wall with an angry glare. She blew out her breath and slumped her shoulders, obviously knowing that she couldn't stay that angry at Phoebe. 'Well I thought setting my mind on the potion would help give me focus, but obviously it didn't so, why not?' she reasoned with herself.  
  
"Fine! Maybe I could finally let loose! I've just been bombarded with all this work and all these horrible cases that I know that my head's going to explode!" She consented to her sisters idea.  
  
"Thank God! Finally, some real fun!" She said happily while giving her sister a big hug.  
  
Paige just couldn't keep the small smile that was forming while she hugged her sister back.  
  
" Let me go and get my purse. There was this flyer being passed around outside of my work. It's the grand opening of some new club. Yay this is gonna be fun!" She squealed, running out of the kitchen into the dining to get her purse leaving Paige in the middle of the kitchen figuring out what she would wear tonight.  
  
Phoebe grabbed her purse from the table. When her hand skimmed the map her and her sisters used to find a demon that had put a couple into a hypnotic induced state last week. She froze in her spot and felt the familiar feeling of an upcoming premonition.  
  
Two guys...... One in green boxers the other in black boxers.... Two girls........ Both brunettes....... One of the woman writing in pain on the floor.......... The man in the black boxers held the woman in his arms trying to give her comfort.......The other brunette and the man in green boxers waited on the side as if it were a normal thing..... L.A. California....... Angel Investigations.......  
  
'What the hell was that? It's like nothing I've ever seen before?' she thought to herself. It didn't seem like the people in her premonition we're in trouble, but in need of some kind of assistance. Maybe the help of the Charmed Ones.  
  
'Well there goes my club hopping night.'  
  
How was this chapter? Feedback is always appreciated. And I thank the people that read my story and gave me their opinions. 


	4. The Vision

Meanwhile at Angel Investigations  
  
Cordelia was so overcome by the emotions in the vision that Angel had to help her sit on the couch.  
  
" There is a teenage girl in a park with her friends. The demon was about nine feet tall, its skin was covered in scales, it sorta looked like an overgrown iguana, but it walked on its feet. The demon was inside a slide and the kids got scared, they started running, he grabbed the girl, Oh my God! She's so scared! It keeps slicing her with its claws!"  
  
Cordelia couldn't help but break into tears when she felt the pain the girl was going to go through if Angel didn't get there in time.  
  
" Cordelia, when does it attack? Can you remember?" Angel asked the trouble ridden woman in his arms.  
  
" Tomorrow night. Around ten." She said through the tears.  
  
" Do you think we should get Wesley so he could look up this demons weaknesses?" Gunn added trying to help out in any way he could. " Or do we let him and start researching by ourselves?"  
  
" Well I've been getting better at researching demons since Wesley's been teaching me. Maybe I could find it?" Fred chirped up trying to help the team in any way possible.  
  
" Good idea Fred. Gunn help her out" Gunn nodded his head in agreement while Angel was taking action "And I'll take Cordy upstairs so she can rest up."  
  
Instead of helping her walk upstairs, Angel picked Cordy up in his arms and took her to the room she would sleep in when she would be too tired to go home.  
  
Angel carefully set Cordelia on the bed and brought the covers up to her chin. She stopped crying a little while ago, but her eyes were red and puffy and the bags under her eyes were more pronounced.  
  
Angel hated seeing her this way and wished too many times for ways to make the pain stop. But being as stubborn as Cordelia is she'd never allow anyone to take her visions. That was a trait that Angel had always admired from her, even way back in Sunnydale. She would never back down from anything. But stubborness can lead to fatality and he was worried that she would be hurt in the process.  
  
Angel brushed Cordelia's bangs away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He couldn't help but notice her slim creamy bare neck that was shown to him. He gazed at her neck longingly wondered how would it feel to kiss that skin. 'Stop!' he chastised himself. He brought his hands away reluctantly and just stared at the girl in the bed. He slowly walked back to the door so he could leave her in her slumber. Before he left the room he looked back in debating whether or not he should stay in there. But he knew that he couldn't so he looked back one last time towards the bed and shut the door.  
  
Angel walked down the stairs to check up on Fred and Gunn to see how the researching was going.  
  
Instead he found two sleeping bodies curled together while being blanketed by musty books.  
  
He couldn't help but smile at the scene of his two friends.  
  
He walked towards Fred and nudged her on the shoulder lightly.  
  
Fred being awaken from her peaceful nap jumped up too quick and fell to the floor.  
  
Gunn on the other hand was out like a log. He didn't even move an inch.  
  
Angel rushed to help Fred up from the floor.  
  
" Fred are you ok? I didn't mean to scare you like that."  
  
"It's ok, It's ok. I was just resting my eyes a little so I could have the energy to look throught the books." Fred sleepily said to Angel.  
  
Angel couldn't help but smile at her.  
  
" No more research, go upstairs to bed you look tired enough as it is." Angel gently pushed Fred toward the stairs.  
  
" Thanks Angel." Fred replied with a lopsided smile.  
  
Angel just smiled in return. He could hear her footsteps go down the hallway right into her room  
  
Angel turned around and saw Gunn in the same position as he was earlier. 'I thought I was a hard sleeper?' Angel thought to himself.  
  
He went back towards the couch and nudged Gunn on the arm.  
  
'Hmmm, still no answer'  
  
This time Angel pushed Gunn harder.  
  
'This was getting ridiculous!' Angel thought.  
  
'Okay, new plan'  
  
"Gunn! It's Halle Berry!" Angel shouted.  
  
As if on cue Gunn jumped from the couch and started looking around with his sleep induced eyes.  
  
When his eyes cleared away the sleepines he saw Angel in the middle of the lobby with his arms crossed and wearing a smug smile on his face.  
  
" Man that was cruel! You just don't go out and shout things like that! Give a man a heart attack!" Gunn yelled at Angel.  
  
" Well if you weren't the kind of person who could sleep through an apocolypse then maybe I wouldn't have gone to drastic measures." Angel secretely liked getting into small arguments with Gunn, to him it was just plain fun. Like a younger brother he never had.  
  
"Whatever" Gunn grumbled. He was about to sit down on the couch to go to sleep, but Angel caught his grabbed his arm and started leading him towards the stairs.  
  
" Gunn you are not sleeping on the couch and It's too late for you to go home, so just take a room like everybody else and get some sleep." Angel offered.  
  
Gunn was about to tell him off, but he could feel his eyelids weigh about a thousand pounds and his body felt like it was being held back a ton of bricks. So instead he grunted his okay and went upstairs.  
  
Angel saw Gunn head off to the opposite direction of Fred's room.  
  
So instead of himself getting some sleep, Angel took all the books on the couch and brought them to his office. From there he started researching for the beast that he will have to defeat.  
  
Okay I know not a great chapter but I'm working on it! Feedback Please with cherries on top? 


	5. Road Trip

AT THE HALIWELL'S  
  
Piper was in her bedroom watching the latest love tradgedy in Days of Our Lives.  
  
' I bet that life is so much easier to live. I mean I could handle a twin sister I've never known before. Maybe, even deal with the fact that she was sleeping with my husband because he thought it was me. Yup, I could sure live that life.' Piper thought dryly.  
  
All of a sudden an inhuman craving for Pickles and hotsauce erupted onto Piper's taste buds. So leaving the comfort of her bed she went in search for the ingrediants for her craving.  
  
While walking down the stairs, Piper saw Phoebe get her purse from the table then all of a sudden she seemed frozen in her place. 'Premonition!' Piper thought to herself. She started walking towards Phoebe intending to ask what she saw.  
  
It seemed that Phoebe heard someone walking towards her from behind and spun around to see the person creeping up on her.  
  
" Hey, its me" Piper said cautiously, noting that she looked a little tense and confused by the her body reacted.  
  
" Are you okay? It looked like you had a premonition." Piper came towards Phoebe resting her hand on her shoulder to give her a little comfort.  
  
" Yeah, it's just that this premonition was different." Phoebe answered her sister.  
  
" Different?" Piper asked skeptically. If Phoebe sensed something off about her premonition than this problem might not be something that will be easy to deal with.  
  
Phoebe noticed Piper becoming wary and protective about her noticed and quickly tried to reassure her.  
  
" It's not like the usual. No demon vanquishing or people in trouble, except, maybe the girl in my premonition who was screaming on the floor. But her pain seemed familiar somehow. I just can't put my finger on it." Phoebe said while pacing around the dining room table.  
  
"Oh man!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"What? What is it?" Piper asked startled by the out burst.  
  
" Me and Paige were going to go out and dance till our feet were sore! God! I was really counting on this day off. Ugh" Phobe railed on when she sat in the chair.  
  
" Well I guess you'll have to cancel because we need to figure this out and right away because I need to figure why I'm having the craving for Pickles and hot sauce." Piper shivered at how that sounded but couldn't help but crave for the weird combination.  
  
" Well you can't do that now we have to get going to solve my premonition." Phoebe said while sitting up from the chair and walking over to Piper.  
  
" Why not we'll just look in the book of shadows and call Leo and see what he can tell us." Piper replied.  
  
"Because" Phoebe said annoyed " We have to go to Las Angeles, California. That's where the people in my premonition are from and judging by the whole weirdness from my premonition the sooner we get there the better." Phoebe was telling her sister while pushing her towards the stairs.  
  
" And remember pack as much as you can because I'm not sure how long we're gonna stay in LA." Phoebe called after Pipers retreating form.  
  
Paige hearing all the commotion finally came out of the kitchen to see what was up.  
  
"What's going on?" Paige asked Phoebe.  
  
" Change of plans. We won't be dancing the night away at a hop club tonight." Phoebe told her sister.  
  
" Oh, and I was really hoping for the night off." Paige complained.  
  
" Don't worry, you know sister's got your back. So instead of us going to the local clubs we will be going, thanks to my premonition, to Las Angeles, California. Think of the new scenery, the different clubs, the sexy mysterious men. " Phoebe replied devishly.  
  
Paige couldn't help but perk up at the news.  
  
" So as I was telling Piper, pack as much as you can because I'm not sure how long we're gonna stay."  
  
Paige ran upstairs with a whole new burst of energy.  
  
IN THE CAR  
  
" If you two don't stop goofing off I swear I will stop this car and drop you out on the curb of the highway." Piper yelled over her shoulder towards the two immature girls in the backseat.  
  
Piper thought this small road trip would ease her mind help her relax. But she couldn't get in touch with Leo and that fact had her on edge.  
  
" Piper it's not my fault that she won't stay on her own side of the car." Phoebe childishly complained  
  
" Maybe if you didn't have your feet reclined on the whole seat maybe I wouldn't have to push them off for some personal space." Paige annoyingly added.  
  
" Phoebe put your feet down. Does this look like a Lay-Z-Boy to you?" Piper angrily asked her sister.  
  
Phoebe was about to open her mouth for a retort when Piper cut her off.  
  
"You know what don't answer at all! I'm tired and I just want some peace and quiet" Intending that remark to be the last to come from her mouth.  
  
Phoebe shut her mouth real quick not wanting to push the limits of a pregnant woman.  
  
5 minutes later Phoebe noticed the "Welcome to Las Angeles" sign.  
  
As soon as the crossed it Phoebe couldn't help but feel this type of energy that she couldn't help but feel.  
  
'Well let's see what the City of Angels has up its sleeve'  
I would like to thank all the people who were kind enough to read and review my story. THANK YOU! I really don't have an exact plot or plan for this story. I just write whatever I feel flows into the story. But I'm trying to update at least once a week. So, please, keep reading and give me your advice, criticism, and feedback. THANKS! 


	6. Busted

First of all I would like to say that I am SO SO SO SORRY! I know that I haven't updated in awhile. I've been packing and things have been hectic these few weeks. I'm moving from the city I grew up in (Chicago) to a town I hardly even know about (Gurnee). So please forgive me and know that I'll never leave in the middle of a story! I will finish it so NO WORRIES! So here is my updated chapter. On with the story!  
  
HYPERION  
  
Even though Angel is a creature of the night even he needs his personal 8 hours of sleep. ' Maybe Fred will have better luck in researching this demon that I am' he thought to himself. He left all the books on the desk and went upstairs to his own master bedroom which, coincidentally, was right next to Cordelia's room.  
  
As soon as Angel hit the bed he fell into a deep slumber.  
  
MORNING  
  
Angel woke up with a start because he heard a large crash in the hotel's lobby. Still not feeling fully rested he layed in his bed to see if there was going to be any more of a commotion. When he thought that it was ok to go back to sleep he heard yelling from two familiar voices. Knowing that this problem wouldn't be going away soon Angel rose up from his bed to put his pants on and a shirt.  
  
He walked into the hallway and downstairs into the lobby.  
  
He stopped at the bottom of the stairs to see Wesley and Cordelia in one of their historical fights.  
  
Gunn and Fred were just sitting in the sidelines enjoying the morning entertainment.  
  
" What on earth are all these books doing on my desk? It's a huge mess!" Wesley yelled picking up the books and putting them on the shelves dropping some a long the way.  
  
" Well Wesley," Cordelia said in a disguisted tone " We were trying to find the demon that was in my vision! And since you were in such a crappy mood last night we went along without you! So just leave the books on the desk so we can find the icky demon!" Cordelia replied hotly.  
  
" Don't you mean MY research, Cordelia?" Angel finally said making his prescence known.  
  
All eyes in the room turned to Angel who stood at the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
" Of course that's what I meant." Cordelia quickly replied.  
  
" Uh huh" was the only reply Angel gave.  
  
" Well why didn't anyone come and get me?" Wesley asked.  
  
" Are you deaf? What did I just finish saying? We didn't want to go and get you because you were Mr. Grouchy pants all night and we didn't want to have to deal with your stiff british upper lip!" Cordelia yelled, answering Wesley's question.  
  
Gunn and Fred just nodded their heads.  
  
" I'm really sorry Cordelia. I've just been stressed out over this prophecy. I just can't seem to get the dialect right." Wesley said hanging his low in defeat.  
  
Cordelia never liked to see Wesley in this kind of state went up to him and put her fingers under his chin and moved his head so that they were seeing eye to eye.  
  
" It's ok Wesley. We know how much stuffy prophecies mean to you." she said with amusement in her voice. Wesley couldn't help but smile. " Sometimes I think I have to compete with those smelly scrolls for your attention and you know Cordelia Chase always comes out in top sooner or later."  
  
Angel couldn't help but smile when his two friends enveloped eachother in a friendly hug. Even though Angel knew Cordelia for so many years, she still managed to surprise him by showing her caring and considerate side. ' The woman is amazing' he mentally praised her.  
  
After that little fiasco, everyone was scattered around the lobby researching the demon in Cordy's vision.  
  
Gunn sat the steps with Fred sitting right next to him. Wesley was in his office and Angel and Cordy were on the lobby couch.  
  
No matter how much he tried Angel kept dozing off in the middle of his reading until he finally fell asleep.  
  
Angel on his bed...... Cordelia giving him an incredible massage.... Cordelia feeding him chocolate covered strawberries... Cordelia in nothing but lingerie....  
  
All of a sudden he felt himself getting hit in the head with a book. On instincts he used his hand to block the next blow. Through his haze he noticed that it was Cordelia with a book in her hand.  
  
" Cordelia what are you doing?" Angel asked still not completely out of his sleepy haze  
  
" NO WAY ARE YOU DREAMING ABOUT DARLA AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?" She yelled at him ready to swing again. This time Angel snatched the book away before it could do any more harm.  
  
" What makes you think that?" Angel asked still confused over Cordelia's scene.  
  
Wesley stepped out of his office to see what the yelling was about while Fred looked on with worry her eyes and Gunn just had a smirk on his face.  
  
" What is going on here?" Wesley commanded hoping he would get an answer.  
  
" Angel here" Cordelia said pointing accusingly to Angel " Was moaning and groaning in his sleep! And the first thing that popped into my head was the time he was having those dreams about Darla!"  
  
' I was moaning and groaning?' Angel thought to himself.  
  
" Angel?" Wesley asked in a tone stating to explain himself.  
  
Everyone in lobby was looking at Angel as if he was on trial.  
  
' How are you gonna get yourself out of this one Angel? Huh?'  
  
Well, what did you think of it? Please, Feedback is always appreciated! 


	7. Five Star

Sorry for the late update. Packing and Unpacking are the worst things to do in the world. Well here goes my latest chapter. READ ON!  
  
IN THE CAR  
  
" OK, what do we do now?" Piper asked with annoyance in her voice. Spending a long time in a small space with her sisters was getting on Pipers last nerve. Sure she loved them, but her being pregnant made small problems come out as big problems ten fold.  
  
As soon as the Charmed sisters arrived in LA they didn't seem to know where to go or what to do. Phoebe, being the one who had the promonition, added her own two cents.  
  
" How about we find a hotel to stay for the night? Let's head into the city. There has to be some hotels there for the tourists." Following Phoebe's directions, Piper drove into the heart of the city where it seemed like the majority of the population would hang out.  
  
Driving around for about twenty minutes they found a gorgeous five star hotel. Phoebe was drooling at the sight of it while Paige was too giddy to even stay seated in the car. But neither of them had the money to stay in a fancy hotel like that.  
  
Piper, on the other hand, had Leo's credit card. ' Maybe Leo will finally pay attention to me when he gets the bill on this baby, because I'm about to do some serious damage on this baby!' Piper thought with an evil smile on her face.  
  
Paige and Phoebe didn't expect for Piper to pull up to the valet in front of the hotel. Phoebe and Paige still stood in the car, in shock, while Piper got out, got her bags, and walked into the hotel. Taking the hint, Phoebe and Paige got their bags and rushed out of the car to follow their insane sister.  
  
They finally caught up to Piper at the sign in desk.  
  
" Good evening ma'am. How may I help you?" The clerk said.  
  
" Yes, I would like get your biggest and most expensive room." The manager, who was close by, heard what the woman at the desk said and came rushing over as quick as he could.  
  
Before the clerk could respond, the manager was there giving his assistance. " Hello, I heard that you wanted the biggest and most expensive room this hotel has to offer. Is that correct?" The manager asked with glee in his voice. Piper saw the man offer his hand and shook it. She looked into his eyes and swore she could see dollar signs light up in.  
  
" Yes, I want the best this hotel has to offer for me as well as my sisters. Will that be a problem?" She responded.  
  
" No not at all, please, follow me this way, and don't worry about your bags I will have the bellboy get them for you. I will show you to the pent house." The manger snapped his fingers to the bellboy signaling to get the bags while he showed Phoebe, Paige, and Piper to the elevator.  
  
The elevator stopped at the top of the hotel and opened up to a beautiful room. They walked into a huge living room with white leather furniture, a fireplace, and a bear skin rug. They walked past the room towards a door that led to a medium sized stainless steel kitchen. ' We won't need this kitchen because I sure as hell am not going to cook. I guess we're going to be ordering in the whole time that we're here. Poor Leo's credit card.' Piper smugly thought to herself.  
  
To the left of the kitchen stood the biggest most comfortable bed that there ever was, or so Phoebe and Paige thought when they ran to the bed and started jumping up and down like teenage girls at a sleepover party. Piper just rolled her eyes and turned towards the manager.  
  
" If you'll excuse us sir, but me and my sisters are very tired from our trip, so can you please show yourself the way out?" Piper told the annoying manager.  
  
" Of course madam, whatever you say, and if you need anything else be sure to call for Robert." He replied while walking towards the door.  
  
" Sure thing Rob." Piper answered back to his retreating form.  
  
" Ok , who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Phoebe playfully asked her sister.  
  
" It's me. I just thought we all could use this time in LA as a perfect excuse for a nice vacation. And on this nice vacation I thought we shuould get pampered and get the best of the best. What do you think?"  
  
" Piper you definately should be pregnant more often." Paige couldn't help but add.  
  
" Ha Ha Ha." Piper answered sarcastically. Piper walked towards the bed and moved the two jumping beans that kept bouncing on her bed. " Now if you'll excuse I would like to go to bed." Piper just climbed into bed without changing. Phoebe and Paige climbed onto bed on either side of Piper, both not bothering to change.  
  
" So, where did you get the money for a place like this, huh Piper?" Phoebe couldn't help but ask.  
  
" Let's just Leo's credit card history will never be the same." Piper smugly replied. " I just love revenge."  
  
Phoebe and Paige couldn't help but laught at the situation. " Man, Sis, you are one evil witch!" Phoebe told her sister who was half asleep.  
  
" And don't you forget it." Piper sleepily replied.  
  
It seemed like Pipers sleepiness was contagious and already took hold of Paige.  
  
Phoebe could already feel her eyelids weight down. Her last thought before she went into a deep slumber was that she couldn't think of any other family out there that was as weird as hers.  
  
Feedback of all kinds is always appreciated! And I would like to thank all the people who have given me their opinions and praise. You are what keep me going. Thank You! 


	8. Revealing

In the following chapters I'm kind of gonna have a Cordy/Gunn, Angel/Fred, and Gunn/Fred friendship. Read this chapter, you'll see what I mean!  
  
" Well Angel? Would you care to explain?" Wesley asked with disdain clearly written on his face. ' I don't know if we can deal with anymore Darla induced dreams. I don't think Cordelia could take being shut out of Angel's life again.' Wesley thought to himself.  
  
Cordelia looked like her last nerve was going to burst. ' No amount of Versace, Armani, or Gucci is gonna save him if he's going to fall off the deep end with Darla. This time I'll make sure that skanky BLONDE whore doesn't come between Angel and his redemption ever again!' Cordelia silenly vowed to herself.  
  
Gunn knew that Darla and Angel equaled badness. He wasn't in a hurry to repeat that part in dealing with sleepless grumpy and dangerous vampire again.  
  
Fred on the other hand didn't really know what to make of this situation. Judging by her friends expressions on their faces that Angel having dreams that made him moan and groan was not a good thing. ' Darla must be the woman Angelus used to be rampage around Europe with. Oh, the files! I remember reading this! Angel and his Beige period! Yay, I remember! Wait, then this isn't good, is it?' Fred thought to herself.  
  
" Um..." Angel stuttered out. Not really knowing what to say. He couldn't tell them about Cordelia, not yet. ' Wait, he could tell Fred! She seems to think highly enough of Me and Cordelia getting together. I mean, with all that Moira and Kyerumption talk. Maybe she'd understand!' Angel felt somewhat relieved to know that he could express his secret feelings to someone he knew was trustworty. But he didn't have enough time to contemplate about that, everyone was still waiting for an answer. Angel was about to tell them a lie an excuse anything to answer there question instead of revealing the truth, but then the Hyperion doors bursted open from a fireball.  
  
' Thank you, thank you, thank you1 Whoever is out there looking out for me, Powers, God, whatever, just, Thank You!' Angel mentally praised. Now he had some more time to think of a better excuse or the gang might forget it all together.  
  
All eyes were trained on the man that walked through the incinerated doors into the lobby. He was dressed in the same black on black ensemble that Angel usually wore, including the duster. He even looked a little like Angel a bit except he had a smaller frame and was shorter.  
  
" Where are they!" The man forcefully asked, intending to get an answer.  
  
" Where are who?" Wesley, ever the calm and collected man he was, asked the stranger.  
  
" The Charmed Ones!" The stranger bellowed out.  
  
" The What? I'm sorry, but we don't know anything about The Charmed Ones." Wesley stated, completely clueless to what the stranger wanted.  
  
" Give them up and no one will get hurt." The man threatened.  
  
This time Angel stepped up to the threat. He heard enough to know that the guy was willing to do anything to find what he was looking for. Even kill.  
  
" You're right no one will get hurt, well except you." As soon as Angel finished his threat he charged head on in to the stranger. But before Angel could make contact the strange man just seemed to shimmer away. This caused Angel to land in a heap to the floor.  
  
" Real smooth, Superman." Cordelia said with a bite to her tone.  
  
Angel was still on the floor trying to figure out how the man just seem to disappear from thin air. When he heard Cordelia's remark, he quickly got to his feet, and dusted off his pants trying to look unfazed, not at all embarassed.  
  
" The Charmed Ones?" Wesley thought out loud. " What or Who is it? I've never heard that title before? It must be important if there are people or demons, judging by the fireballs, out there to harm these Charmed Ones?" Wesley, going into watcher mode, made his way to his office, fully intending to look up any information on the Charmed Ones.  
  
Angel, knowing exactly what Wesley intended to do now, figured he could finally make it out of the hotel before anyone saw him.  
  
" Oh, I almost forgot about the demon from Cordy's vision. Maybe I should go and talk to Lorne maybe he'll know. Fred, how about you join me?" Before anyone could stop him or for Fred to respond to the invitation, he took her by the arm and hastily retreated to the sewers in a rush to get to Caritas.  
  
Cordelia just stood in the middle of the lobby shocked that Angel left before he could answer about the dream. She was even more puzzled that he took Fred out of all people to go with him. ' I wonder what those two are up to? Either way, he is so in the dog house right now.' Cordelia thought to herself.  
  
When Angel left with Fred to Caritas, she was left alone with Wesley and Gunn. Knowing that Weseley was going to be in his books, mainly, the whole day, that just left her with Gunn.  
  
Gunn, with similar thoughts, asked Cordelia if she wanted to get a bite to eat. She nodded an ok and followed Gunn outside.  
  
' Maybe I can finally talk to Barbie about the sexual tension between her and the vamp, cuz it's definately getting on my nerves that they are just so blind. Maybe I could finally get her to see how much the vamp digs her. Maybe even have her confess her own affections. I swear I will get them together if it's the last thing I do!' Gunn vowed to himself.  
  
Cordelia, not knowing Gunn's secret plan to try to get her to reveal her affections towards Angel, followed Gunn, blindly, into his trap.  
  
I know it's not that long but, the meeting between the two should be coming soon. Feedback is always appreciated! Tell me how I'm doing! Do you think the story is going somewhere? 


	9. The Shower Incident

Here goes a new chapter. For those of you who haven't read my previous chapters, you'll come to find out that each chapter has some kind of humor piece. I'm not a serious person and neither will this fic. Well, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks!  
  
FIVE STAR HOTEL  
  
Phoebe woke up with the urgent need to go to the bathroom. She was still wearing her clothes that she had on last night. She glanced back towards the bed to see her sisters still sleeping. Phoebe knew from experience never to wake up Piper unless it was a world ending emergency. She wasn't ready to deal with a grouchy and very pregnant Piper. Curled up next to Piper was her younger sister, Paige. In her sleep she looked fragile and innocent. Enjoyiing her fantasies and dreams that secretly come to her when she sleeps.  
  
But her bladder reminded her that she had other business to attend to and was forced to look away from the bed with the two most important people in her world. She walked to a chair at a corner of the room where she deposited her suitcase last night picking out some clean clothes so she could take a nice hot shower.  
  
Phoebe closed the door behind her when she entered the bathroom. She opened the shower doors and turned knobs to a desired temperature. She did her usual morning routine while the heat from the water filled the room with steam. Phoebe undressed herself and stepped under the shower head. She closed the shower doors behind her intending to keep the steam inside. Thoughts raced around her head. Thoughts of the people in her premonition, especially the woman. She couldn't remember ever seeing someone in so much pain, yet be used to it. She was still confused about that part.  
  
Another thought popped in to her head. Cole. As soon as she thought about him she let out a groan. ' I know that he means well, but I don't think I can take that chance. Yes, I know I'm scared and that I may be running away, but I think it's the best thing for both us. No, I KNOW it's the best thing for either of us!' She silently thought to herself. Even though she doesn't want to take the chance she still can't help the feelings she has for him and wonders if they'll ever go away.  
  
Phoebe must have been caught up in her thoughts about Cole that she didn't hear the bathroom door open and close quietly.  
  
Paige being ever so quiet, slowly walked towards the shower doors and silently counted in her head. On the count of three she opened the doors and screamed a loud BOO!  
  
Caught by surprise from the outburst Phoebe screamed and started to lose her balance in the shower. Not knowing what to do she reached out her arms and tried to grab a hold onto something so she would fall. Instead she felt material under her fingers and dragged it down with her.  
  
Paige, being the object, was forced to go toppling down on her sister which caused her to become soaking wet.  
  
" Ahhhhh, Phoebe what the hell! I still have my clothes on! " Paige yelled while trying to get up and get out of the shower.  
  
" What the hell were you doing sneaking up on me!" Phoebe demanded hotly.  
  
" I saw my chance to get payback after you ruined my potion and so I took it! And you know what? It was worth it to hear you scream like a five year old girl!" Paige answered just as hotly and then burst in to a fit of laughter.  
  
Phoebe couldn't help but join her sisters laughing tirade. Phoebe still wasn't finished with her shower though, so she closed the shower doors and resumed cleaning herself.  
  
Paige, after she stopped laughing uncontrollably, went to the sink to brush her tooth and brush her hair. " Maybe next time you'll remember to lock the door!" Paige said, after she was finished.  
  
" I didn't know I had to watch my back when the only people in the other room are my sisters! My own flesh and blood and you little witch! " Phoebe replied with amusement in her voice.  
  
" And I'm damn proud of it!" Phoebe heard Paige yell, before she heard her lock the door when she left.  
  
Maybe now she could organize her thoughts with the little peace and quiet she had.  
  
As soon as she felt herself relaxing she heard pounding on the bathroom door.  
  
" Phoebe! Hurry up and open this damn door! I need to go to the bathroom! " She heard Piper's voice on the other side of the door. ' Ah, yes! The crazy pregnant sister! What fun would this be?' Phoebe thought dryly.  
  
" Hold on! Give me a minute!" Phoebe quickly stepped out of the shower to look for a towel. As soon as she set both feet on the floor she started to lose balance AGAIN. She grabbed onto the edge of the sink to keep balance. Looking down she saw that the whole floor was full of water. ' Just great! Paige couldn't even clean this up! I could have busted my head open!' Phoebe angrily thought to herself. She found a towel and wrapped it around herself while walking towards the door with the crazy woman on the other side.  
  
As soon as Phoebe got it open, Piper rushed in having no idea that the floor was wet and skidded half way across the floor and landed on her butt.  
  
Phoebe couldn't help but snicker a little at the look on Piper's face, but when she saw the fury behind her eyes she quickly helped her sister up.  
  
" What in the hell happened here?" She yelled looking around the floor. She then, pointedly, looked at Phoebe. " Don't you know how to take a shower?"  
  
" I do but,..." before Phoebe could explain Piper cut her off.  
  
" No, I don't want to hear it! Just get out! The baby is pushing in on my bladder and I really don't want to wet myself, but by the looks of it," She glanced around her to look at butt, which was all wet " It seems I already did!" With that said, she pushed towel clad Phoebe out of the bathroom and locked the door in her face.  
  
Phoebe, momentarily stunned, just stood there in shock when she heard the sound of crunching. She turned around to see a cart full of breakfast food and Paige happily munching on all that she could find. Phoebe couldn't help but glare at her.  
  
Paige, feeling the glare that was coming her way, looked up innocently and picked up a plate and offered it to Phoebe.  
  
" Pancakes?"  
  
Feedback PLEASE! And I would like to thank every one who shared there time to post a review! Thank You! 


	10. Plans in Action

I know it's been awhile, but I am a busy girl. Well, here goes my latest chapter, hope you like it! Mainly A/F and C/G friendship. And it's a longer chapter, so I hope that helps. I think this is my longest chapter yet! Now that's a feat in itself!  
  
IN THE SEWERS  
  
" Angel?" Fred tried again to tell Angel to slow down because she wasn't as fast as the vampire, but it seemed that he had other things on his mind.  
  
Angel just couldn't come up with a good enough excuse to tell Cordelia.  
  
" ANGEL!" This time Fred said his name loud enough to stop him in his tracks. Angel almost forgot that he dragged Fred with him to Caritas. Too many ideas and lies in his head to really pay attention to the girl.  
  
" Angel," Fred asked slowly as if talking to a child. " Why did you bring me with you? Why not Wesley or Gunn?" Fred already knew the vampires feelings for the seer, but thought it would be easier if he could say them out loud. And she already had an idea as to what the vampire was day dreaming about. The thought itself brough color to her cheeks. But it was just an idea, she REALLY didn't want to go into vivid images. She was still confused as to why he brought her along.  
  
Angel looked at the pylean refugee and knew he couldn't keep his feelings bottled up inside. He leaned against the sewer walls and hung his head. He was going to tell her when he got to Caritas, but for his sanity he would confess his inner most feelings in the sewer tunnels of L.A.  
  
" It's about Cordelia isn't it?" Fred asked already knowing the answer.  
  
Angel looked up to her face and saw compassion and understanding. He had no doubt that Fred was the smartest person in the whole group. He gave her a shaky smile as an answer.  
  
" Do you think she knows? Does she know that she's always on my mind? I mean, I think it's pretty obvious!" Angel looked to Fred as if she held all the answers to his problem.  
  
" Well, you both are thick headed. So, I guess that's one reason." She tried to lighten the mood a little and it seemed to work. Angel let out a small chuckle.  
  
" I just.... I wish I could tell her and get it over with. Consequences be damned! But then...." He shook his head and let out a sigh " I'm not sure I can handle being rejected, especially from her."  
  
Fred wasn't blind and neither were Wesley and Gunn. They all knew Cordelia shared that same devotion and love to the vampire. But it wasn't Fred's place to tell Angel. He had to hear it from the one person that drove him to the brink of insanity.  
  
" Angel, you owe it to Cordy to tell her. Even if you get the answer that weren't hoping for. Do you want to live your life not knowing what could have happened." Fred questioned the vampire.  
  
Angel thought about the question. Should he never say anything and go on being best friends and never really knowing how Cordelia felt or tell her. If she didn't feel the same way at least he would know and go on living.  
  
Angel already knew the answer to the question.  
  
" I know, I know. I'll tell her, but can you help me?" He asked. He sounded like a child who needed help wit his homework. " I mean, I've never really been good with women. You could give me advice on how to tell her or where." He was eagerly nodding his head to the idea, hoping she would help him.  
  
Fred just smiled at him and nodded. " I'll do whatever I can to help. You can trust me Angel." Even though she still had a crush on him she what do whatever she could to make him happy.  
  
Angel let out a sigh of relief. " Thanks Fred. I REALLY appreciate it. Oh, but don't tell the others, OK?"  
  
Fred nodded her answer again. Even though everyone else, except Cordelia, knew about Angel's feelings. But to please him, she wouldn't say a word. Angel happily grabbed her hand and started leading them to Caritas once again.  
  
' Don't tell anyone Fred! Well.... Maybe Lorne, he's probably more in touch with his feminine side than I am. Yay, a partner in crime! I mean , do you call it a crime if your telling someone elses secret to someone else when that someone told you not to tell anyone else? Oh, well.' Fred happily rambled on in her thoughts while following Angel to Caritas.  
  
AT A DINER  
  
Cordelia and Gunn sat in a corner booth in the diner looking over their menus.  
  
Cordelia felt absolutely ravenous. She didn't eat anything all day. Gunn was paying so she was gonna make sure she got her money's worth. Her mouth was already drooling at the idea of a double cheeseburger with EVERYTHING on it.  
  
Gunn wasn't paying too much attention to his menu. Instead he was thinking of ways to bring up the topic of Cordelia and Angel. He didn't want to make it to obvious. Gunn was blind at the hunger stare Cordelia was throwing to her menu.  
  
The waitress came over to the booth and asked for their orders.  
  
" Ok, Can I get double cheeseburgers with EVERYTHING on it.." she especially stressed the word everything. " An order of chili and cheese fries, a large Pepsi and for dessert..." She quickly glanced at the menu in case she wanted soemthing else. " Can I get a banana split with fudge, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and lots of cherries and peanuts. Oh, and a Strawberry Banana Milkshake with whipped cream and a cherry." Cordelia finished her order with dreamy sigh while Gunn, was looking at her in utter astonishment. He could already feel his wallet get lighter.  
  
" How about a salad and a glass of water." He wasn't sure his wallet could handle anymore abuse.  
  
Cordelia looked at Gunn in shock. " That's all you're going to eat?" She asked the street kid. Gunn didn't think he could afford his regular order now. He made a mental note. Whenever you take Cordelia anywhere make sure you have your credit card with you or enough money for five people to eat a diner.  
  
" I'm not that hungry." He easily lied.  
  
" O.K." Was Cordelia's only reply.  
  
" Um, Cordy?" Gunn hesitantly asked.  
  
Cordelia was surprised at how Gunn seemed so interested in the table. Especially his tone of voice. She didn't think she ever heard that tone from him. Gunn usually kept his feelings to himself. It seemed like he was going to make a breakthrough with her. So, she gave him her full attention.  
  
" What is it Gunn? Is something wrong?" She asked in confused voice.  
  
" Um, well..." Trying to get his thoughts in order. " What do you think of the idea of a co-worker dating another co-worker?" He asked.  
  
OH, she got it. Cordelia did notice the glances Gunn through at the ex pylean. She thought they would make a cute couple. Fred did seem to fancy Gunn, I mean who wouldn't? Well, if he was asking for her advice she give him the best she could dish out to help her friend. She didn't know Gunn's question was supposed to be regarding her and Angel though.  
  
" Well, I think that if one co-worker liked another co-worker than that co- worker should go for it. I think they would be happy with the answer they get." She replied in up most confidence.  
  
Gunn didn't think Cordelia followed. He was more of going to the problem straight on instead of circling around it.  
  
" So you think you should tell Angel how you feel about him.?" Gunn could have swore that the windows rattled when Cordelia responded with a loud WHAT.  
  
" Me and Angel?" Was all Cordelia could muster up. ' How could he know? No one's supposed to one? But if he know's then Angel know's! Oh my God! He KNOWS! What am I going to do? How am I going to face him? He's probably thinking how I could feel this way towards him when he's still in love with Buffy!' Cordelia was silently freaking out in her head.  
  
Gunn, sensing her dilemma, tried to calm her down.  
  
" Hey, don't worry I mean it's pretty obvious to everyone except him." He leaned over and put his hand over hers, offering her some kind of comfort.  
  
She marginally calmed down and started taking deep breaths.  
  
One idea did hit her though.  
  
" What do you mean everyone else knows?" Cordelia though she kept her feelings for Angel under wraps. She didn't think anyone noticed anything.  
  
If Gunn could strangle this woman, he would. She was absolutely blind to everything. To Angel's feelings and the way she acts around him.  
  
" Hey Barbie, not everyone is blind. Well, maybe except for the vamp and you see that's the problem. Sometimes you flirt with him and I don't think you even know that you're doing it half the time. You're seriously giving out mixed signals here. It's driving him crazy as well as us!" Gunn finally laid it out for her.  
  
" What do you mean it drives Angel crazy? He doesn't seem like more of a dork than he already is." Cordelia cluelessly asked.  
  
Any minute now Gunn was going to just jump over, put his large hands around her neck and just strangle her till she turned blue in the face. ' She seriously is blind if she doesn't notice the way acts around her. I guess love is blind ' Gunn thought to himself. He also knew that he couldn't blurt out the vampire's feelings. That was Angel's job not his.  
  
" Well tell him how you feel. How hard is that?" Gunn gently asked.  
  
" How hard? HOW HARD! One, I don't want to hear him say that he doesn't love me, that alone would rip out my heart. Two, he could tell me how he's still in love with Buffy, a BLONDE! I've had it with blonde's! Nothing but ditzy whiny trouble makers!" She said with utter disguist. She huffed and folded her arms over her chest as a defensive move.  
  
" What if he tells you he love's you too?" Gunn tried again to let her see what she kept looking away from.  
  
Those words physically pulled at her heart, but in a good way. Cordelia wasn't sure if she was ready to let some one in her heart again even if it was Angel. She could the pain of the visions, but not the pain of a broken heart. She looked down to her stomack remembering what that kind of love did to her.  
  
Gunn knew about the scar on her stomach. He heard about it one day when Angel and Wesley were talking about Sunnydale. How that topic came up, he couldn't remember. But when he heard the story about Cordelia and her old boyfriend Xander, he had the urge to just drive over to Sunnydale and beat the hell out of him. He could understand how Cordelia would be hesitant to tell Angel how she felt.  
  
" Does he love me? Do you know?" Cordelia asked in the barest of whispers that Gunn had to literally lean over to hear her.  
  
He couldn't tell her. How it wasn't obvious to her he will never know.  
  
" I don't know." He lied " But that's why you have to come clean with your feelings. You never know what might happen. And the Cordy I know never backed down from a challenge." He smiled to her hoping he got some kind of reponse.  
  
Luckily, he was graced with one of her beautiful smiles that always managed to take his breath away and give her a cheesy smile back.  
  
" Soon, Gunn, soon." Was the only answer Gunn got from her.  
  
At that moment the food finally came and was placed in front of its respectable owners.  
  
' Sorry Barbie, but that's not good enough. I guess it's time for me to play a part in this little future romance in the works. But I promise you won't get hurt. I mean, I'll probably get hurt in the process from you beating me when you find out what I have in store, but it'll be worth it.' Gunn made a mental deal with himself while he watched Cordelia happily scarf down all the contents on the table.  
  
' Or maybe I'll take her to a pie eating contest so she can pay me back for this meal when she inhales all those pies. And I have no doubt the woman can THAT contest.'  
  
FEEDBACK! Pretty pretty please? 


	11. All Green

I know it's been forever since I've posted, but with school and everything, It's really hard to write. I'M REALLY SORRY! Well, here's the next part to the story, hopefully, I'll have more soon. Thank you to everyone who has wrote a review and hassled me to start a new chapter, without you I wouldn't have the heart to write anymore. Thank you! This is for you!!! And the meeting between the Two Worlds is coming VERY soon! So keep a look out!  
  
CARITAS  
  
Angel and Fred had finally made it to the club. They entered the club through a manhole that led up to Lorne's room, which was stationed in the back of the sanctuary. Ever the unsuspecting and innocent victims, Angel and Fred entered the room, and had witnessed Lorne in all his green glory.  
  
" AHHHHHHHHH!" Lorne screamed in a tone that would have put Whitney Houston to shame.  
  
Angel, ever being the vampire and having incredible hearing, threw his hands over his incredibly sensitive ears when he heard Lorne scream. He could have sworn that blood was pouring out of his ears. But that was better than having the memory of Lorne in his birthday suit, forever etched into his memories, which will haunt him in his life as well as the years to come.  
  
Fred turned a deep shade of red and just looked away respectfully. Lorne's high pitched scream didn't seem to faze Fred one bit. She heard her mom whistle louder, when she still lived on the farm in Texas, for the pigs to come to the stables to get their supper.  
  
Lorne hastily grabbed his neon pink robe and threw it on himself.  
  
" Jesus, Mary, Joseph and all the holy saints. What are you doing sneaking up on me?" Lorne wasn't modest by any means, just surprised. ' Ah, if Angel really wanted a peak, all he had to do was ask. I'm sure I could have arranged something.' Lorbe thought to himself, even though he knew that would never happen, but it was a fantasy he was willing to hold on to.  
  
" We came here to ask you for help about a vision Cordy had and to ask you about any information about The Charmed One's, since we had a visitor come by earlier today." Angel asked with his hands covering his eyes instead of his ears, even though they were still ringing. He didn't want to take anymore chances with the Host so he just prepared himself for any other surprises.  
  
" Oh, was that all? And Cupcakes, please take your hands off of your eyes. It's not like I'm gonna flash you. You already seen my mounty. Which, I think deserves something in return. Like, I don't know, a little glimpse of your arsenal. Don't you think that's a great idea Fred?" He deviously asked just joking around with the vampire.  
  
Angel slowly pulled his hands from his eyes in case the Host would surprise him with another view. He didn't think he could handle another show. Then the hosts little inuendo finally caught up with him.  
  
" Hey, NO ONE , is going to see my arsenal, and least of all you, Lorne!" Angel then remembered that Fred was also in the room and was greteful that vampires couldn't blush.  
  
Fred couldn't help but laugh, even though she knew it caused Angel to feel even more embarassed, but this little moment just seemed too surreal.  
  
" Calm down pumpkin pie, I was just pulling your leg." Angel sheepishly gaved the Host a smile in response.  
  
" Well, if you'll excuse me you two. I still need to get ready. So, go and get yourself something to eat and drink. It's on me." Lorne pushed the two out of his room into the club.  
  
The sanctuary was pretty packed, considering it was still day light hours. Humans, demons, as well as vampires mingled together. Not something you see everyday, even in the demon world which is why Caritas is one of a kind. The club housed a NO VIOLENCE spell, which stopped patrons from duking it out physically.  
  
Angel and Fred found a small table that seated two and ordered a couple of drinks and waited for the Host to return.  
  
I know it's REALLY short, but the best parts are coming soon! Feedback is always appreciated! 


	12. Off to see the unbelievable

A frequent question that I've been getting lately is: Why didn't the charmed ones just orb to LA? Answer: I wanted a small piece of how they acted with eachother, I didn't want the characters orbing everywhere. I like the little sister sister sister bonding or even if it is fighting. Well, I hope that answers your question. Here's another part of the story, hope you like it!  
  
FIVE STAR HOTEL  
  
Breakfast went as smoothly considering that Piper was shooting death glares at Phoebe, who was shooting glares at Paige, who was innocently eating her plate full of pancakes.  
  
A shape shimmered from the middle of the room. Not being on their most alert, the charmed sisters were more than startled to see Leo.  
  
" Damnit Leo, where were you the first hundred times I tried to call you!" Angrily raved his wife. Piper wasn't in a good mood after the bathroom incident and seeing Leo didn't help, even though she called him regarding Phoebe's vision.  
  
" Well, I had a charge and I tried to come as soon as possible. It was a really tough assignment." Leo replied in a whining voice. He really didn't want to deal with his wife when she got into one of her moods. He was man enough to know when he couldn't win a verbal battle, so the whining tactic was part of his equipment and he intended to use it in full force.  
  
" Anyways," He cut off his wife before he received a verbal beating " the Elders know about the premonition Phoebe received, but they're not sure whats going to happen when you encounter them."  
  
Piper didn't like the sound of this. Phoebe finally had someone that she get answers from and she intended to ask them.  
  
" What do you mean they're not sure? And who is them?" Phoebe didn't want to go into anything blindly, and if the Elders were holding back then it must be big.  
  
" They wouldn't tell me anymore. The want to see how you would stand in this situation." Phoebe wasn't in the mood for guessing games and neither was Piper. Paige was curious about Phoebe's premonition since she didn't go into much detail.  
  
" Oh, so it's one of those premonitions where we have to deal with it by ourselves with no help from the Elders whatsover?" Piper pointedly looked at her husband. Leo shrank under the harsh glare. " Pfft, no big, we've done this escapades bunches of times. We'll find the people in the premonition, help them, and get back home. Simple as that." Piper closed her arms over chest declaring that that was all she had to say.  
  
" Well, they did give me some advice." Leo added on, to appease his wife, whom he knew was boiling on the inside from not receiving the kind of help she wanted.  
  
" Well, what is it?" Piper urged on.  
  
" It's a sanctuary in the city. Caritas, I believe it's called." Leo thought his advice would help his wife as well as Phoebe and Paige.  
  
" A sanctuary?" Paige finally spoke.  
  
" Yes, a sanctuary. A club, to be more specific. It caters to demons as well as humans." Leo informed the the sisters.  
  
" Wait," Phoebe wanted to know if she was hearing this correctly. " A sanctuary for demons AND humans. Sorry, but I don't buy that. Demons are evil and if they had the chance, humans in a small place would be a buffet for them." Images of Cole flashed through her mind. She couldn't believe that a place existed where demons and humans hung around eachother willingly.  
  
" The club, has a no violence spell. That means, there can be no fights or violence of any kind in the club. It's a sanctuary for those who come together in friendship not in hatred. You'll find your answers there." Leo orbed away before they could drown him in questions he didn't have the answers to. In the place where Leo stood was a piece of paper with the address for the club on it.  
  
Phoebe was still hazy on the news about the club. Paige was really looking foreward to visit the club and see how the patrons existed socialising with eachother. Piper was too angry to think about anything other than that she was going to kill Leo when she saw him again.  
  
" Guess that means we can still go clubbing right?" Paige asked sheepishly, not knowing what reaction she would get from either sister.  
  
Phoebe, snapping out of her haze, nodded numbly and went to her suitcase to retrieve some clothes to wear for tonight and went into the bathroom to get ready.  
  
Piper, just wanting answers and going home as quickly as possible, also nodded her head in agreement and went to get ready as well.  
  
Paige was left wondering about the night to come.  
  
See? The meetings coming! Feedback, as always, is appreciated. And I would like to people to give me your advice. What would you like to see happen? I'm open to anything, so please send in your ideas! 


	13. Side by Side

Wow, such hostility in the reviews! Lol! Don't be mad that I havent updated in awhile. During the time that everyone was waiting for the next chapter, I was with the guy of my dreams! I'm in LOVE! Lol! Anywayz, I'm really sorry about the late update. Thank you everyone for being so patient! Hope this chapter helps!  
  
FIVE STAR HOTEL  
  
Phoebe stood in the bathroom looking at her reflection in th mirror. Trying to comprehend the meaning of her premonition, the message Leo had just delivered, and the unbelievable sanctuary that she was going to see very soon. It was all too much to take in. She looked at her other half in the mirror and saw the worry lines and confusion etchtched in to her features. And her biggest fear coming to the surface; hope. Hope that she may finally have a future with Cole, hope that she could live a life with a demon as a lover, hope that if demons and humans can coexist in harmony, then Phoebe and Cole can have a chance into leading a normal boyfriend- girlfriend relationship. Well, as normal as a witch and demon dating could be. ' There can't be any other couple in the world who has the same problems as I do.' She thought to herself.  
  
Little did she know that most of her questions would be answered.  
  
She was startled out of her reverie by Paige's voice sounding through the door.  
  
" Come on Phoebe! Let's go! Me and Piper are ready!" She impatiently yelled.  
  
" I'll be out in a minute!" Phoebe responded witha s much volume as her sister.  
  
Phoebe gave one last look towards the mirror, took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door.  
  
Paige, not at all a patient person, pushed open the door when she saw it open a crack.  
  
Phoebe was too surprised to know what had happened and almost fell back on to the bathroom floor. Luckily, Paige caught her wrist and pulled her upright before any damage was done.  
  
" Don't do that Paige! I told you to give me a minute!" Phoebe angrily scolded her sister, while holding onto her chest, trying to stop the haste beating of her heart. Phoebe threw a disgusted look around the room. Most of the worst happenings have taken place in the "evil" bathroom, whcih Phoebe officially named after the recent flow of incidents.  
  
" I'm sorry. I just really want to go and see this club." She made a sorrowful expression and lowered her head to study the tiles of the bathroom floor with much interest. Then her head whipped up and Phoebe could see her eyes sparkl with curiousity and excitement. " This club sounds like a place I've only dreamt in my dreams. Actually harmony between human and demons. I mean, what more could you ask for?"  
  
Paige was a dreamer as well as a believer. She truly did believe that, if the given the right incentive, humans, demons, witches, all species, could live in peace if they wanted to; a Utopia. Learning earlier today that her dream may come to reality, Paige couldn't wait to see this miracle with her own eyes.  
  
Piper, on the other hand, was waiting by the door, tapping her foot, ready to get out of the hotel and get this over with. Her feet were swollen and she was having odd cravings again. She needed something to distract her.  
  
Phoebe crumbled under her little sister's eyes. She never knew how much this had affected her sisters. they always thought that demons were bad, point blank. But this club could redefine all their values they held so dear all their lives.  
  
Finally, Phoebe was ready. She grabbed her purse, walked to the door, and all three sisters walked out together, side by side.  
  
How's that? I know I'm a tease! LOL! As always feedback is appreciated. And please, I would like everyone to put up their ideas in the reviews! And THANK YOU TO EVERYONE who took the time to read my story and review! 


End file.
